1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a recording apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium, a recording data generating apparatus, a program, and a data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printers for recording color images on a recording medium such as recording paper include recording heads corresponding to respective colors such as black (K), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) relating to the color image to be recorded and image memories in which image data relating to the respective colors are stored. The recording heads are arranged in parallel to each other in a feeding direction so that the positions of both ends in the longitudinal direction are aligned, and are driven on the basis of the image data read from the image memories in association with feeding of the recording paper. Therefore, dots are recorded on the recording paper in sequence from the recording head arranged on the upstream side. That is, dots in the image to be recorded are formed at different timings by the respective recording heads. Therefore, a technology for constituting image memories with delay memories separately for each color and differentiating the timings of driving the recording heads by the respective delay memories which delay data outputs according to the arranged positions of the recording heads (for example, JP-A-2001-287411) is known.